


Last Kiss

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Last Kiss, M/M, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in the hospital without Cas. Based off of Pearl Jam's cover of Last Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading my first sad fic! Tell me what you thought!

_SSSSSSSCCCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH_

***

_WWWEEEEWWWEEEEERRRRWWwweeeeeeeewweeeerrrr . . ._

***

_BEEP BEEP_

Dean opened his eye to a blinding white lights passing quickly overhead. He could hear people rushing around him, calling out orders and poking at his body. He moaned and tried to look around.

“Cas?” His voice came out raspy and dry as if he hadn’t spoken in weeks.

“Dean! Can you hear me?” a woman’s voice shouted near his ear. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Dean’s eyes focused on a pretty blonde. Why was she sideways? Oh, he was laying down. Dean tried to sit up. His entire chest ached when he moved and he fell back onto whatever he was laying on.

“What h-happened? Cas?” Despite the pain in his body Dean pushed up on his arms again only to have people stop him.

“Dean, you need to stay laying down. You were in an accident and are hurt.” The blonde said in a soothing voice that had no effect on Dean. Why wasn’t Cas next to him?

“Where’s Cas, my boyfriend?” Dean struggled against the hands holding him down. “Cas!”

“He can’t keep moving like this.” Someone said.

A needle pricked the inside of Dean’s arm and the world grew fuzzy.

“Cassss. . .”

***

The next time Dean woke he was alone. He was lying in a hospital bed with tubes and needles stuck in him. He even had one of those oxygen tubes running up his nose. He had no idea how he had gotten here, his memory was fuzzy at best. A quick check of his body showed Dean that he had a broken leg and there were several fresh stitches on his chest. He had a dull ache coursing through his body, meaning there were probably pain killers in his system.

Before he could get up, if he even could with his broken leg, his room door creaked open and Dean stared hopefully, waiting for Cas to walk in, but it was only a blonde lady he vaguely remembered from the last time he was conscious.

“Good to see you’re awake, Dean. Could I talk to you?” The lady walked towards Dean as if she were approaching a growling dog.

Dean nodded and the blonde smiled before sitting in the chair next to the bed. “My name is Dr. Angel, can you tell me how you feel?”

“Uhh, tired? Confused.” Dean really didn’t want to make small talk with the doctor. For some reason he had a bad feeling in the base of his stomach, and where the hell was Cas? “Why am I here? What happened?” Have you seen my boyfriend?

Dr. Angel looked at Dean sadly, “You don’t remember, Dean?” Dean wanted to punch that sympathetic look off her face, “You were in an accident.”

 _An accident_. Dean tried to search his mind, but he was coming up blank. “An accident?” He repeated dumbly, “Where’s Cas. What happened?”

Dean’s heart raced and the monitor next to his bed beeped along with it. He struggled to push the covers off. “I need to see Cas.”

Dr. Angel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, gently but firmly pushing him down. “Right now you need to calm down or you might pop a stitch.”

“No, I need to get up.”

Dean tried to sit up and his sides burned and the pain in his broken leg flared, but he pushed through it. Why wasn’t the doctor letting him see Cas? All of a sudden Dean felt light headed. He looked around and found Dr. Angel by his IV. “Dean, you need to rest. Why don’t you try and remember what happened so we can talk next time you wake up?”

Dean opened his mouth to throw some choice words at the doctor, but his body wouldn’t respond and his eyes were getting heavy.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

***

_Your dad let you take the impala?” Cas asked as he climbed into passenger seat._

_Dean grin grew, “This baby’s all mine now.”_

_“No way!” Cas leaned across the seat to peck Dean on the cheek. “Congrats, I know how much you love this car.”_

_Dean smiled and ran his hand adoringly over the dash, “She’s not just a car, Cas. She’s my baby.”_

_Cas threw a fake pout at Dean, “I thought I was your baby.”_

_“Of course you’re my baby too!” Dean laughed before ducking to sneak a kiss. “Now let’s get going on our date.”_

_Cas clung to the seats at Dean tore down the streets. “Be careful, Dean! You’re going to get us killed!”_

_“I know how to drive, Cas.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. He turned the radio on and reached for Cas’s hand._

_They drove for maybe two miles, singing and stealing kisses, both with huge smiles on their faces. They hadn’t been on a date in a while. Dean rounded a bend and was met with the yellow flashing lights of a car’s hazards. Straight ahead a car was stalled, it looked like the engine was dead. It was too late to stop so Dean swerved to the right, one hand still gripping Cas._

_Tires squealed as he spun off the road, the light from a light post momentarily lit up the inside of the car, horrified expressions were plastered to Cas and Dean’s faces. The tires screamed until they rammed straight into the post. The sound of busting glass filled the air and a painful scream that Dean heard last._

_Dean’s whole world spun out of control and he lost consciousness._

_When he woke up rain was pouring down through the shattered windshield and Dean could just see people standing all around the car. Dean blinked and something warm ran through his eyes, make his vision blurry._

_“Cas?” Despite the blood in his eyes Dean found Cas leaning forward against the dash of the Impala. “Cas!”_

_“Oh God, Cas!” Dean cradled Cas’s head and lifted it so that he could see his face._

_Cas blinked slowly up at Dean, blood trickling down from his hairline. “Cas, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry, Baby. This is all my fault.”_

_“Dean.” Cas mumbled._

_Tears and blood ran down Dean’s face. Cas looked terrible. He wasn’t moving any other parts of his body and his eyes kept going out of focus. “I’m here, baby. I’m sorry, Cas.”_

_“Hold me, Dean, just a little while.” Cas whispered._

_“I love you, Cas. Don’t leave me.” Dean held Cas tight, “You aren’t going anywhere, Cas. I have to make this up to you.”_

_“I love you too, Dean.” Cas mumbled, his eyes fluttering._

_Dean pulled him closer. He couldn’t lose Cas. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend. For a short moment they were warm and pressed back, but too soon they grew slack._

_Dean shook his head. “Cas . . .” He held him tight, refusing to let go, pressing kisses to an unresponsive Cas. When the paramedics finally showed up they had to pry Cas from Dean. Dean tried to fight them, but his pain quickly came crashing down on him and he grew weak and tired. In the ambulance Cas lay lifeless on the cot next to him. One man was preforming CPR, but with no response. Dean let his eyes droop close. He didn’t want to see Cas like that. Dead and lifeless._

_***_

“Dean.”

Dean blinked, bringing Dr. Angel into view. She smiled brightly at him. “How are you feeling?”

A tear escaped from Dean’s eye, “Is he gone?”

Dr. Angel continued to smile, but it turned slightly sad. “I’m so sorry Dean. We did all we could for Castiel, but he just didn’t pull through.”

“Can you leave?” Dean asked, looking at a point past the doctor.

Dr. Angel sighed, but nodded. She patted Dean’s shoulder and left the room.

Dean sucked in a deep breath after the door closed. Cas was gone. He was actually gone. On the bedside table was Dean’s jeans neatly folded with his wallet sitting on top. Dean reached over and grabbed his wallet. He flipped it open and ran a thumb over the small picture inside. “Cas . . .”

Cas smiled back from inside Dean’s wallet, forever immortalized in a picture. “You’ve gone and left me, Baby. You were the best thing in my life and now you’re in Heaven. I promise I’ll be good so I can see you when I leave this world.


	2. Alternate Ending

_SSSSSSSCCCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH_

***

_WWWEEEEWWWEEEEERRRRWWwweeeeeeeewweeeerrrr . . ._

***

_BEEP BEEP_

Dean opened his eye to a blinding white lights passing quickly overhead. He could hear people rushing around him, calling out orders and poking at his body. He moaned and tried to look around.

“Cas?” His voice came out raspy and dry as if he hadn’t spoken in weeks.

“Dean! Can you hear me?” a woman’s voice shouted near his ear. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Dean’s eyes focused on a pretty blonde. Why was she sideways? Oh, he was laying down. Dean tried to sit up. His entire chest ached when he moved and he fell back onto whatever he was laying on.

“What h-happened? Cas?” Despite the pain in his body Dean pushed up on his arms again only to have people stop him.

“Dean, you need to stay laying down. You were in an accident and are hurt.” The blonde said in a soothing voice that had no effect on Dean. Why wasn’t Cas next to him?

“Where’s Cas, my boyfriend?” Dean struggled against the hands holding him down. “Cas!”

“He can’t keep moving like this.” Someone said.

A needle pricked the inside of Dean’s arm and the world grew fuzzy.

“Cassss. . .”

***

The next time Dean woke he was alone. He was lying in a hospital bed with tubes and needles stuck in him. He even had one of those oxygen tubes running up his nose. He had no idea how he had gotten here, his memory was fuzzy at best. A quick check of his body showed Dean that he had a broken leg and there were several fresh stitches on his chest. He had a dull ache coursing through his body, meaning there were probably pain killers in his system.

Before he could get up, if he even could with his broken leg, his room door creaked open and Dean stared hopefully, waiting for Cas to walk in, but it was only a blonde lady he vaguely remembered from the last time he was conscious.

“Good to see you’re awake, Dean. Could I talk to you?” The lady walked towards Dean as if she were approaching a growling dog.

Dean nodded and the blonde smiled before sitting in the chair next to the bed. “My name is Dr. Angel, can you tell me how you feel?”

“Uhh, tired? Confused.” Dean really didn’t want to make small talk with the doctor. For some reason he had a bad feeling in the base of his stomach, and where the hell was Cas? “Why am I here? What happened?” Have you seen my boyfriend?

Dr. Angel looked at Dean sadly, “You don’t remember, Dean?” Dean wanted to punch that sympathetic look off her face, “You were in an accident.”

 _An accident_. Dean tried to search his mind, but he was coming up blank. “An accident?” He repeated dumbly, “Where’s Cas. What happened?”

Dean’s heart raced and the monitor next to his bed beeped along with it. He struggled to push the covers off. “I need to see Cas.”

Dr. Angel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, gently but firmly pushing him down. “Right now you need to calm down or you might pop a stitch.”

“No, I need to get up.”

Dean tried to sit up and his sides burned and the pain in his broken leg flared, but he pushed through it. Why wasn’t the doctor letting him see Cas? All of a sudden Dean felt light headed. He looked around and found Dr. Angel by his IV. “Dean, you need to rest. Why don’t you try and remember what happened so we can talk next time you wake up?”

Dean opened his mouth to throw some choice words at the doctor, but his body wouldn’t respond and his eyes were getting heavy.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

***

_“Your dad let you take the impala?” Cas asked as he climbed into passenger seat._

_Dean grin grew, “This baby’s all mine now.”_

_“No way!” Cas leaned across the seat to peck Dean on the cheek. “Congrats, I know how much you love this car.”_

_Dean smiled and ran his hand adoringly over the dash, “She’s not just a car, Cas. She’s my baby.”_

_Cas threw a fake pout at Dean, “I thought I was your baby.”_

_“Of course you’re my baby too!” Dean laughed before ducking to sneak a kiss. “Now let’s get going on our date.”_

_Cas clung to the seats at Dean tore down the streets. “Be careful, Dean! You’re going to get us killed!”_

_“I know how to drive, Cas.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. He turned the radio on and reached for Cas’s hand._

_They drove for maybe two miles, singing and stealing kisses, both with huge smiles on their faces. They hadn’t been on a date in a while. Dean rounded a bend and was met with the yellow flashing lights of a car’s hazards. Straight ahead a car was stalled, it looked like the engine was dead. It was too late to stop so Dean swerved to the right, one hand still gripping Cas._

_Tires squealed as he spun off the road, the light from a light post momentarily lit up the inside of the car, horrified expressions were plastered to Cas and Dean’s faces. The tires screamed until they rammed straight into the post. The sound of busting glass filled the air and a painful scream that Dean heard last._

_Dean’s whole world spun out of control and he lost consciousness._

_When he woke up rain was pouring down through the shattered windshield and Dean could just see people standing all around the car. Dean blinked and something warm ran through his eyes, make his vision blurry._

_“Cas?” Despite the blood in his eyes Dean found Cas leaning forward against the dash of the Impala. “Cas!”_

_“Oh God, Cas!” Dean cradled Cas’s head and lifted it so that he could see his face._

_Cas blinked slowly up at Dean, blood trickling down from his hairline. “Cas, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry, Baby. This is all my fault.”_

_“Dean.” Cas mumbled._

_Tears and blood ran down Dean’s face. Cas looked terrible. He wasn’t moving any other parts of his body and his eyes kept going out of focus. “I’m here, baby. I’m sorry, Cas.”_

_“Hold me, Dean, just a little while.” Cas whispered._

_“I love you, Cas. Don’t leave me.” Dean held Cas tight, “You aren’t going anywhere, Cas. I have to make this up to you.”_

_“I love you too, Dean.” Cas mumbled, his eyes fluttering._

_Dean pulled him closer. He couldn’t lose Cas. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend. For a short moment they were warm and pressed back, but too soon they grew slack._

_Dean shook his head. “Cas . . .” He held him tight, refusing to let go, pressing kisses to an unresponsive Cas. When the paramedics finally showed up they had to pry Cas from Dean. Dean tried to fight them, but his pain quickly came crashing down on him and he grew weak and tired. In the ambulance Cas lay lifeless on the cot next to him. One man was preforming CPR, but with no response. Dean let his eyes droop close. He didn’t want to see Cas like that. Dead and lifeless._

_***_

“Dean.”

Dean shook his head. He was still asleep, replaying the ghostly voice of his dead boyfriend.

“Dean, I have pie, please wake up.”

Dean brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He blinked slowly. Someone had opened the blinds, letting in the bright sun. Cas used to do that when he stayed at Dean’s. Dean found it annoying as hell. He slowly took in his surrounding, expecting Dr. Angel to be sitting next to him again, but instead a dark haired man sat in the chair. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and his blue eyes glowed in the sunlight.

“Cas?”

“Morning, Dean. Sleep well.”

Dean struggled to sit up, making Cas jump up and push him back down. “Cas, how? You died. I saw you die.”

Cas smiled warmly down at Dean. “You told me not to go anywhere.”

Dean stared at his boyfriend for a long moment before laughing. “Oh God, Cas. I’m so glad you’re alive.” Dean reached up to grab Cas’s neck and pull him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm adding an alternate ending in case you weren't satisfied with this one. 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as queenbree17 and will definitely take any request you want!
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought


End file.
